


男朋友停不下来怎么办

by LYBJsdx



Category: DYS
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LYBJsdx/pseuds/LYBJsdx
Summary: 这个系列第三弹了
Kudos: 155





	男朋友停不下来怎么办

北京时间下午14点27分，尚九熙从床上醒过来，睁开眼睛才觉得突如其来一阵强光，刺激得眼睛都痛。昨晚窗帘没拉，阳光自窗外扑来，正好落在他身上，赖着就不肯走了，把被子也烘暖了。

兴许是昨天睡得太晚，今天天气这么好，他却昏昏沉沉捱到下午才醒过来。想翻个身子拿床头柜上的手机看看有没有错过什么消息，伸手一瞬却牵扯着大腿酸痛，胯骨处仿佛被人竖劈开一般，臀缝间泥泞触感臊得他赶紧抓了手机缩回被子里，心有余悸地回身望了望身后的人。

何九华睡得很熟，面朝着尚九熙的后背蜷缩着身体，他没什么安全感，睡觉总保持着婴儿在母胎时的姿势，凌乱的刘海搭在额前，睫毛轻翘，嘴唇紧闭，若不是画笔不在手边，尚九熙真有心画一幅沉睡美人图记录这个美好的时刻。

但他最终也只能轻叹口气，背身对着何九华躺回去，解锁了手机随手刷一刷微博，关心关心国家大事。他因为突然接到消息要去给烧饼助演，原定要回老家的计划也只能搁置。万万没想到助演回来第二天就因为突然爆发的新型冠状病毒型肺炎限制了飞机铁路的运行。尚九熙想着改签也没票，退了重买也买不到了，到最后小区也开始呼吁不要出门不要到处跑，尚九熙没办法了，只得在家待着跟父母打电话道歉，准备在家度过这个无聊的春节。

有对象的好处就体现在这里了，尚九熙的春节还有何九华陪他过。年二十九的晚上，何九华在家包饺子，尚九熙做饭，两个人坐在一桌吃饭，虽然看着寒酸了点但好歹也是充满了温馨和爱意的。这个新性肺炎来这么一遭，出门反正是不能出了，尚九熙打着算盘，趁这个时候再弄个新节目，开年之后工作安排都下来得差不多了，他也该着手准备一下了。

然而他打死都没想到，彻底打破了他美梦的，不是新型肺炎，而是何九华。

这天晚上是天津卫视播德云社春晚，尚九熙是去被叫去录了两天，何九华则跟着大流在最后一天去跑了个龙套。何九华迫不及待等着看，俩眼睛跟长在电视屏幕上似的，尚九熙就在旁边坐着玩手机。节目尚九熙彩排的时候都看了好几遍了，他也就想看看自己出场的部分，扒拉一下何九华说我出场的时候你提醒我。

“自恋狂，”何九华啧声，“就乐意看自己。”

“你还说我，”尚九熙理直气壮，“跟你上回看神奇的汉字没录屏自己出场的部分天天看似的，你也就出镜2分钟。”

“我那是舍己为人，为了让周老师他们多露脸知道吗。”何九华说。

“你让个屁，”尚九熙说，“你答题也一题没对。”

何九华不跟他吵了，扭回头继续看电视，尚九熙大概是玩手机玩累了，直起身子伸了个懒腰，软软的肚子和纤细腰身伸展开，从短卫衣里露出来，正好被何九华瞧见。

四目一相对，暧昧的气氛野蛮滋长，何九华凑过去吻了尚九熙，而尚九熙也没拒绝。因为暖气烘得有点干燥的嘴唇卷了层皮，被何九华的唇舌浸润舔舐，手也顺着腰肢钻进了衣服里，以指作吻亲了他全身。

尚九熙搂着何九华的脖子，被人轻轻推到沙发扶手边靠好，一只脚高高抬起架到何九华的肩膀上，而始作俑者正在解他的裤子。待下身一丝不挂，润滑扩张一应俱全之时，尚九熙突然眼尖看见电视上前一个节目已经找底了，他们的节目就是下一个，脸刷一下就红了，捂着脸嚷：“你、你等会儿，你把电视先关了……”

何九华的家伙事儿已经抵在入口处蓄势待发，扭脸一瞟屏幕瞬间就明白了是怎么回事，再看尚九熙尴尬得恨不得找个地缝钻进去，突然改变了主意，一拍尚九熙的屁股，“来，趴这儿。”

尚九熙满脸疑惑跟着何九华的指示趴在了茶几上，还没反应过来腰就被人掐住了，炽热从后面几乎是直接贯穿了他的身体，他半个身子都伏在桌面上，唯独后臀翘起，和何九华紧紧相连。最要命的是电视上已经播到主持人请他们五个人上场访谈了，没有什么比边做这事儿边看着自己节目更羞耻的事情了。

他的双膝跪在地上一张绒毯上，膝盖贴着绒毛随着身后动作不断耸动，磨久了就火辣辣地疼，何九华捏着他的下巴去吻他的侧颈，强迫他抬头看着屏幕里的自己，眼前的尚九熙正绕着他们师父贴身热舞，尚九熙想闭眼睛却怎么也无法忽视体内变化，好像屏幕里多扭一下何九华就会狠狠顶一下，正碾上他敏感处，逼他发出意乱情迷的叫喊。

“你有啥毛病吗何九华？”尚九熙羞耻到把脸埋进臂弯，就留给何九华通红的耳根和后颈，却耐不住身体的变化，把何九华缠得更紧。何九华一手托着他的腰，声音也有点儿不稳了，喘息贴着尚九熙的耳朵直入耳道，带着三分认真七分戏谑，顺手在尚九熙臀瓣轻扇一下，“边看着电视上的你边干你不是更刺激？”

等到结尾处何九华出场，尚九熙已经骂不出任何话了，摊在沙发上对着叼着烟的何九华比了个中指。

好好一台春晚搞得怪情趣的，尚九熙往浴室走的时候都不好意思再看电视，飞快蹿进去洗澡。何九华跟着挤进来说不如一起洗，不浪费水。尚九熙心中警铃大作，却还是没有抵抗住何九华软声柔情撒娇攻击，心一软把人放进来了，半推半就又跟人在浴室做了一回。

从这里开始，尚九熙的噩梦也随之开始了。房子到底也只有那么大，尚九熙自己在家宅惯了没觉得有什么不妥，但对何九华这种没事儿就乐意出门遛弯到处玩的人多待一刻都觉得难受，躺着也不是站着也不是，客厅和卧室来回蹿，线上跟人打游戏也打了，剧本杀也玩到系统瘫痪，连麦打麻将也安排上，但就是哪儿哪儿都不得劲。

“九熙，”何九华凑过来，拦腰把人搂着，“你冷不冷？”

“你要干嘛？”尚九熙往后缩了缩脖子。

“没事儿，哎呀你紧张什么，”何九华说，“我冷我冷，我有点儿冷，让我抱会儿怎么了？怎么了怎么？”

尚九熙心道我是不怕你抱，我是怕你抱完要出事。果不其然何九华抱上来没一会儿就又拉着他亲得难舍难分，顺势往床上一推，又干了个爽。

早上尚九熙看何九华还没起床，蹑手蹑脚爬起来准备去给自己弄个早餐，煎了俩鸡蛋，整几个面包片，牛奶还没倒，腰就给人搂住了。昨晚干太狠，尚九熙完事儿就睡了，内裤弄脏了，他早上起来也没来得及换，光腿套了条裤子就出来了，现在倒是方便了何九华办事儿，提枪就准备上。

尚九熙战术性前移，躲开已经顶到臀缝的东西，“何健，你他妈的是不是瞒着我嗑药了，你怎么还有劲儿啊……”

何九华把他搂回来，去亲人肩胛骨，吮出个小红印儿，拉着人深深顶进去，“这不大早上嘛，这属于正常生理现象，你是生理课没学还是压根没有啊？尚文博你是不是男人？”

尚九熙的手死死摁着料理台，被干得腿软差点没站住，气得抬脚狠踩了一下何九华的脚趾。

事后尚九熙不得不再去洗个澡，出了一身的汗跟蒸桑拿似的，这次无论如何都不肯再让何九华得逞了，他跟兔子似的撒开脚丫子就窜进浴室，然后第一时间锁住了浴室的门，终于享受了两天以来第一个美好的淋浴。可是乐极总容易生悲，尚九熙洗完澡之后绝望地发现自己没拿一条干净内裤进来，而他唯一一条睡裤也因为沾了牛奶被自己扔进了洗衣机。

据当事人回忆，当时那个心情就是，想撞墙，有什么墙撞什么墙，反正马上去世比较痛快。

尚九熙没办法，只能把睡衣往下扯着，遮着屁股，就这么娘们唧唧，扭扭捏捏地往卧室走，万没有想到何九华正在床上，二人相互一对望，都沉默了。何九华咽了口唾沫，尚九熙倒吸一口凉气，二人僵持了得有好几秒钟，最后是尚九熙自暴自弃，翻身上床，掀开了被子敞开腿，骑到何九华身上嚷嚷：“搞快点搞快点，搞完去收拾厨房！”

浑浑噩噩整整三天，尚九熙也不知道这几天都做了什么，只觉得何九华要么就在干他，要么就在赶来干他的路上，床头柜里储着的套也用完了，昨晚那一次，何九华拉着他的手攥着自己的分身上下套弄，然后小声问他没套了，射里面行吗？

尚九熙也昏了头，情潮在体内翻涌，酥麻快感将将冒头，他只想快些释放，连着点了好几下头，闭着眼睛任微凉的液体全进入甬道，又忍着腹部饱胀被按着又干了数回，只觉得自己像一杯奶茶，被添满了珍珠椰果红豆芋圆波霸满满当当塞了一整杯，还被搅拌棒不停搅拌着，液体固体一起翻飞，几乎要从杯口溅出来。如今已经醒了，身体里却还留着那些东西，怪不舒服的。

身后有被子和床单摩擦的声音，窸窸窣窣响动，从后面拱过来一个热源体，搂了尚九熙把他拉进怀里。

尚九熙一推人胸口：“醒啦？还睡吗？”

何九华睁开半只眼睛，看着他抿嘴乐：“睡什么？觉还是你？”

尚九熙抬腿就一脚过去了：“你是不是有发情期啊？三天了，三天你特么干了我快四十回了。”

“你怎么还数着呢？”何九华打了个哈欠，拉着尚九熙的胳膊抱在怀里，脸颊贴着人肩头，全然一副小鸟依人的做派，“这不是喜欢你么？明儿就是死了我也想死在你身上，值了。”

尚九熙懒得理他，手掌贴上人脑门，温度正常，“你别死啊，你死了我也活不成，飞沫传播，咱俩这几天交换多少唾沫了？”

何九华嘿嘿笑两声，仰头又去亲尚九熙的嘴唇。

“九熙，”何九华说，“等能出去了你陪我去转转呗？”

“想去哪儿？”

“哪儿都行，我想跟你一起去。”

“行行，咋整的跟生离死别似的。”

“这叫生死相依。”

“依可以，你不要脱裤子。”

“别啊，”何九华说，“都四十回了，你还怕第四十一回吗？”

当晚尚九熙在知乎又发了一条提问：急求两个人在家能打发时间做的事情，闷在家三天了，我已经被男朋友操了四十回了，没有事干告诉我怎样让他停下来也可以，在线等！挺急的！


End file.
